Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie). Opening Scene (At Timmy's House) (Timmy wake Cosmo and Wanda with a spoon and make a world pool) * Timmy: Guys Guys, Wake up, Wake up! * Cosmo and Wanda: (Screams) * Wanda: Jeepers, Timmy, what's the hurry? * Timmy: It's on, it's on! They gonna releasing "Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie)" ''on TV today! * '''Cosmo:' Oh, it's about when mad eating Rabbit killer attacking The 100 Acre Wood? (Then Cosmo barth at Wanda) * Timmy: No! * Wanda: It's about when Pooh and his friends went back in time in lands of Woods, and they found Pooh's great grand Farther? * Timmy: No! * Cosmo: I know! It's the one they learn the greatest love of all it's inside of him? * Timmy: NO!!!! (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh starts) Titans vs Dr. Light (At the oil rig, Doctor Light was draining the oil for his evil scheme) * Doctor Light: Once I'd drained the energy from 50,00 barrels of oil, I'll flood the city in never ending daylight. (Then the cable came off) Huh? (The boomerangs appeared and Doctor Light dodges them, quickly as it was the Teen Titans) * Robin: You know, Doctor Light. For a guy obsessed with elimination, you're not very bright. * Raven: Next time you looking to steal something, you might wann pick a target that we can't see from our living room. * Doctor Light: Oh, well. Um? (He blasts light toward the Titans but they dodged it) * Cyborg: That's a real pretty light show, but sound packs a bigger punch! (Then Dr. Light blasts Cyborg into the ocean, Starfire blast powerballs at him, but he dodged them and blasts Starfire into the ground) * Robin: We need to draw his fire. * Beast Boy: You've got it. (To Doctor Light) Dude, nice pyjamas! Do they glow in the dark * (he turns into a bat and scares Doctor Light, and Robin uses his staff to attack but Dr Light wips it in half and Robin attacks him again and Dr. Light lands on the ground) * Dr. Light: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one! * Raven: Remember me? * Dr. Light (obviously mortified): ...I'd like to go to jail now please... (Cyborg get out of the water) * Cyborg: Alright, the but kicking over and it's almost midnight. Time for doughtnuts and meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends there! Yeah! * Raven: I'll meet you back at tower. * Robin: But, Raven? * Starfire: You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough? It is like eating sweet tiny wheels. * Raven: I just wanna get home before tomorrow comes. * Beast Boy: What's so special about tomorrow? (Underground at the a cave, a hand goes through the floor and someone is risen from the dead, was Slade) * Slade: (emerges from the ground) The day has begun. Bowser's old friend return (at Bowser's Kingdom) * Bowser: Now my friends, you know why I call you all here today? * Iago: To crush some buildings down. * Foop: Go destroy things? * Hades: Take everyone's souls? * Bowser: No! To discuss what's a new plan for rule the universe and capture Pooh and his friends. * Plankton: Oh, I thought we're gonna do to destroy Spongebob? * Jafar: Let's do that after we deal with Pooh. * Maleficent: But we tried everything! What can we possibly do now?! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: We'll destroy all the heroes at once. And that'll be even. * Hades: Even, eh? I would take their souls and throw them into the pit of SOULS!! * Foop: Besides, we need help. * Bowser: How can I get help around here these days? * ???: Maybe I can help. (Then it was Trigon) * Bowser: Trigon. Long time, no see. So what brings you here? * Trigon: I've heard you have problem with your enemies. We shall work together and crush them once and for all. * Plankton: How?! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: We'd tried to destroy him once. How can we gonna know your plan is gonna work? * Trigon: Trust me, I know the plan to destroy your enemies and the phophecy must be profilled. * Bowser: Really? Start talking We're listing. * Trigon: Good. (Then Opening Credits started) "Suprise!"/Raven's Fear (At the watch Tower, Raven is in her room, as she watches the clock hits 6 pm) * Raven: (lays on her bed) 6 pm. Just six more hours then it'll be over. Six more. (Then she heard a noise) * Raven: (gasps) Hello? (She went to see who it is, but no one was there, and she walk down the hall, up the steps, and into the living room until everyone and the birthday decorations appeared out of nowhere) * Everyone: SURPRISE!!!!!!!! * Pooh's Friends: SURPRISE!!!! * Pooh: Surprise!!! * Otis's Friends: Happy Birthday, Raven! * Raven: (screams and hides) * Piglet: Oh dear, did that scared her? * Otis: Yep, it did scare her. * Cyborg: Uhh....Raven? * Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Raven? * Sandy: What just happened? * Human Rainbow Dash: We'd scared the daylight off of her. * Starfire: It is merely us. Your friends with warm wishes for the day of your birth. * Tigger: Yeah, and to celebrate it, too. * Robin: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. (Raven sneaks up behind Beast Boy, scaring him) * Raven: How did you know it was my birthday? * Beast Boy: Umm... Remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow? Well, we started wondering what tomorrow was, so we did some snooping. (everyone glares at Beast Boy) * Squidward: "We?" What do you mean "we?" * Beast Boy:'' Ok, ''I did some snooping and I sort of found a restricted file in the off-limits area of the Titans computer. It kinda had your birthday on it. (a flashback of Beast Boy snooping on the computer comes up) * Starfire: And we have been preparing your celebration ever since. * Beast Boy: We've put up tons of decorations. * Cyborg: I've baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting. * Starfire: And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranean Throknarr. The crown of meat! * Robin: I hope this is ok. We just.... * Raven: No, it's not! Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm not interested. * Tigger: It's a pregectal-- What!? * Piglet: What?! * Pooh: '''What?! * '''Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh? * Human Pinkie Pie: What!? * Otis: What!? * Otis' Friends: Say, What?! * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: What?! * SpongeBob: Huh?! * Patrick: What?! * Sandy: What? * Mr. Krabs: What?! * Human Fluttershey: But, why? * Starfire: Yeah there will be music, and the iced-cream. And the strange game involving pins in the behind of a donkey. * Pip: And will play superhero, without using superpowers. * Mickey: What about cake, and food, and fun. * Goofy: Yeah, and. * Cyborg: We got a pinata shaped like Beast Boy! You know you wanna smack it. * Raven: I said 'No!' * Beast Boy: Come on, Raven! I know you hate fun, but it's your birthday. It's special. You can't let this day end without.... * Raven: (angry) NO!!!!!! (She destroys the decorations, the food, the games, and the presents and leaves. With the party destroyed, the Titans, and the others just stand there sad and confused) * Mr. Krabs: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. * Abby: Well, now what? * Robin: Give it a rest. (goes out to talk to Raven) Raven, what's wrong? * Raven: I just don't like parties. * Robin: It's more than that. I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours. * Raven: Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go. * Robin: I'm willing to try if you... * Raven: You can't. * Robin: Tell me what's going on. * Raven: Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you know there's nothing to celebrate. (walks to her room) (At her room, she still looks at the clock) * Raven:'' Can't this thing go any faster!?! Oh, I just want this day to be over! Relax. Only a few hours to go. It might not even happen. Focus. Meditate. It'll be midnight before you know it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath...'' (Suddenly, Raven begins to cough and grabs her neck. Her room goes up in flames and she hears a big booming voice) * Trigon: ''(Voice)'' What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled. (Raven's alarm clock goes up in flames and the fire forms a huge letter S in front of Raven's door)'' The portal must be opened! * '''Raven': (Shocked at what she is hearing, Raven screams in horror as the flames in her room disappears) NO!!!!!!! (She becomes exhausted with fear but calms down a bit. Robin knocks on her bedroom door and she answers) * Robin: I heard you scream. (before Raven can tell the reason why she screamed the alarm goes off) * Raven: Trouble. Titans vs Slade/Raven stops time (At a Factroy) * Cyborg: '''So, who's the bad guy is yours, Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth? * '''Starfire: The report simply stated there was an intruder? * Beast Boy: Well, who ever it is, we're gonna totaly kick their- * Robin: (Shocked) No. (Everyone gasps) * Slade: It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans? A month? A year? A millennium? Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again. * Rabbit: Oh no! It's Slade! * Otis: Milk me! * Cyborg: You... How did you survive? * Beast Boy: Terra took you down. Way down! * Robin: Slade! I don't know where you been, but you shouldn't have come back! I'm still ready! * Slade: That's nice, Robin, but we didn't come back for you. * Human Applejack: What you mean "we"? * Slade: I've got old friends I want you to meet. * Human Rainbow Dash: We've took you and your robots down once. We shall do it again! * Spongebob: Yeah! It's over! * ???: Or has it?! (Then Bowers and Evil Sunset Shimmer comes in first) * All: Bowser and Evil Sunset! * Spongebob: Oh, no. Not her again! * Otis: Wait, you know her? * Patrick: Yeah, it's a long story. * Bowser: Well, well, well, look we had here, my old arch Enemies. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Indeed, Bowser, indeed. Shoulda known the greatest heroes come to see Titans and after my and Bowser, and you're backups, too. * SpongeBob: WHAT?! * Otis: You want some of this, huh? * Freddy: We're gonna kick your butt. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, like he said! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for us. * Bowser: Yeah, you guys don't know were we doing, and we're just getting started. * Twilight Sparkle: If that's so, Then why are working with Slade? * Rabbit: Yeah, you two had been a lot of trouble of make a agree to work with him. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: How you guys gonna find out we are doing and stop us when you all find out? You don't know? Seriously? laughing And you're supposed to be the greatest heroes of all time? Then again, what were the chances we're gonna destroy you all by the time we done with you? * '-' * - * - * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh, oh. (The Jafar comes in first) * Tigger: Gasp! It's Jafar! * Pip: And Iago! * Jafar: Sorry I'm ruined the plans, boys. I can't allowed stuffed animals, mocking about, ruining our plans. * Iago: Yeah, and we're gonna destroy you as well. * Pooh: Oh bother. * SpongeBob: You've got to be kidding me. * Donald: Are you the only ones here?! * ???: Oh they're not the only ones. (Then, Maleficent, appeared) * Abby: Maleficent! * Maleficent: I'm back and in the flesh * Mickey: Why are you here?! * Maleficent: To get rid of you and your friends by letting Bowser destroy you all! * Iago: Yeah, and your allies, too. * Bowser: And to finally rule the world with Scath! * Tigger: Who's Scath?! * ???: Well, looks like we're had mad heroes, ay? * Goofy: (Gasp) Hades! * Hades: That's right, and I'm here to take your souls * Tigger: Okay, first Bowser and Evil Sunset, then Jafar and Iago, and then, Maleficent and Hades. What's next? * SpongeBob: (sees Plankton walking away with an uncooked Krabby Patty) Holy shrimp! Plankton! * Pip: Who's Plankton? * SpongeBob: He's Mr. Krabs' arch enemy. * Mr. Krabs: Ih, he's been trying to steal the my Krabby Patty formula. * Rabbit: That's right. My friends and I learned about that back at the Krusty Krab. * Mickey: Okay, villains, it's time to fight! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: hold on, mouse, we still had one more preson you all want to meet and his favrotie word is "Doomed." * Otis: Wait, "Doomed"? (Then Foop comes in) * Foop: (Laughs) Did somebody say, "DOOMED"?!? I'm bind in there for 10 minutes, to waiting my cure, I wasn't come with a word "mouse." * Mickey: Mouse?! * Hades: Let's face it, heroes, you all history. * Bowser: That's right, we should eliminate you all now! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Slade. (Then Slade, throws fire at them and it head toward Raven but she and dodges it and go to the Titans) * Slade: Ever have on of those days when you just feel happy to be alive? (fires at the Titans) * Beast Boy: Dude! * Cyborg: Yeah, since when can Slade do that? * (Slade is preparing to attack again) * Robin: Not sure. But he won't be doing it for long. Titans, go! (They started fighting him but he was too strong for them, then Cyborg picks up an awel and swings it at Slade, but he melts throw it) * Cyborg: Woah! * Slade: Woah? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that. (Then he power flicks Cyborg into Raven) * Otis: CHARGE! (But Slade kicks Otis. And Robin goes after Slade, into the gear and then he found him and fights and Slade hits Robin's staff in half) * Slade: Take my word for it, Robin. You shouldn't play with fire. * Pip: And what's that suppost to mean?! (He knocks Robin and Pip to the ground) * Slade: It really has been nice seeing all you again. (Then he looks at Raven) * Raven: I just want this day to end! * Slade: We think we both know this is far from over. Hello birthday girl, ready for your present? (Then Raven blasts Slade to in wall, but he survives) * Slade: I have a message for you. (He grabs Raven then drops her and then mark appeared on wrist, as Slade produces electricity) * Hades: Oh, baby! Bring on the electricity! * Slade: It has begun. (Then, he causes the place to collapse, as the heroes retreat to safety, but Robin and Pooh get trapped and then a giant gear is about to crush them both) * Raven: (scared) STOP!!! (Then she was able to stop time) * Raven: (scared, she looks around and and wonders how she stopped time) ''How did I... * '''Slade': You might be able to stop time birthday girl but you can't stop me, you can't stop any of it really. I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time I had no idea, the power lurking inside you, the glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? But honestly, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life, it is going to happen and no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it. (Then Raven flies to Robin and Pooh Bear and brings them out of the time freeze) * Robin: Raven? * Pooh: Is that you? (They look at Slade and the villains, as Raven disappears along with Robin and Pooh Bear to the city) Slade shows Raven the future * Robin: What is going on? Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? * Pooh: Why are the villains with him? And how did you stop time? (They look around at the city and its people frozen in time) * Raven: I... I'm not sure. I never wanted this day to come. But when it did, I just wanted it stop. I guess I got my wish. * Pooh: What is happening? * Raven: It's my birthday. (Then, Slade and the villains appeared out of nowhere) * Jafar: Now we've got you! * Robin: Raven, run! (Raven runs, then Robins starts fighting Slade, but I didn't make a scratch and then blasts him) (Cut to Raven hears the explosion, and goes to find Robin, but then Slade, and the villains come out of the flames) * Slade: I have a message for you. And I will deliver it, rather you like it or not. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: It's from the demon himself. Slade. (Raven starts to stop him from saying that message) * Slade: Skies will burn, flesh well become stone, the sun will set on your world, never to rise again! Raven's Birthday II (Later that night, Raven finished cutting all her extensions. Then suddenly she hears a strange noise. As she comes out of her room she see a trail of arrows pointing right to the living were the other threw another surprise party.) * Beast Boy: Um… (Brief big grin.) …surprise? * Cyborg: Look. We know you didn’t want a party, but after…today * Starfire: …we hope that you might reconsider. * Beast Boy: (sliding to Raven) You may not like your birthday, but we’re all glad you were born. * Raven: We’re going to need ice cream. * '-' * Beast Boy: Coming right up! * Cyborg: I’ll cut the cake! (He heads for the tables.) * Starfire: And I shall fetch the throknar! (She flies to the side door; Raven approaches Robin.) * - * - * - * Pooh: You’re sure you’re okay? * Raven: I will be. * Robin: What you told me about your destiny—that something bad was supposed to happen—I guess I did. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. * - * - * Raven: No one could. * Robin: We will find Slade. We’ll figure out how he did what he did, why is he working with the villains and why he was after you. But right now you’re safe. You’re here with friends. It’s over. * - * - * Raven: (sees the mark on her hands) No. This was just the beginning. (Elsewhere below the surface) * Slade: The first task is complete, Master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled * Trigon (Voice): And the world of these mortals shall soon end. The Titans Research on the Mark Slade Strikes Back/The Mark of Scath The Heroes find an abandoned library/The Prophecy Raven Goes to Azarath * Raven: (Sees her mother in a tower and flies up to her) Arella! No wait! I've come back. Mother, please help me. * Arella: You always had a home here my child, but help we could not give. * Raven: (Pulls out her book) The prophecy. It's happening. You have to tell me how to stop it. * Arella: Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute. * Raven: I don't believe you! There has to be a way! I don't want to be this. I don't want to help him. Mother, I'm afraid. * Arella: You forever had the love of your people Raven. Even knowing what you would become and what that would bring. It is too late for Earth, just as it was too late for Azarath. * Raven: (the doves fly away only to reveal that Azarath has already been destroyed by Trigon and her "home" she visited was only an illusion. Raven was horrified at all of what has happened) No! (she then hears Trigon laughing evilly at her destroyed home) Titans and the Heroes vs Slade and the Villains Raven Comes back to save her friends Raven reveals the Truth about her Slade makes a deal with Trigon * Trigon: The time has come. The phophecy shall be profilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets aline, the portal will be opened. Finally, I shall be free from this firey prison and the Earth shall be mine. * Slade: I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny. And for bring you precious gem, I expect you to keep your part of the bargin, and return what is precious to me. * Trigon: You bring me the gem, and you shall get what you deserved. * Slade: Deal. (stands up) It's a beautiful day for the end of the world. (At the Titans Tower, in Raven's room, the sames on her head started to glow) * Raven: (gasps) No. A Great Day The Heroes get Raven to her safety Trigon communicating Raven Titans and Heroes vs Slade and his minions Raven knocks out her friends and goes with Slade The Titans woke up The Phophecy is Fulfilled * Raven: ''(becoming the portal)'' The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal! * Robin: No! * Starfire: Raven! (turns to Robin and begins to cry) * Trigon: (after emerging from the portal) The Earth is MINE! Raven's Power saved the Titans * Raven: The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal. (Then Raven becomes the portal, and then Trigon appears out of the portal) * Trigon: THE EARTH.... IS MINE!!! The Titans got Raven's power/They fight Trigon (First try) The plan to rescue Raven and keep Trigon busy (Then Robin throws his rings at him and he dodged them, and then Beast Boy in a triceratops form runs toward him) * Rainbow Dash: CHARGE!!! (He hits Slade into the wall and then he hits him against it, as he goes down) * Robin: What's the matter, Slade? Giving up already? * Slade: Sorry to disappoint you, Robin. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help. * Beast Boy: We don't need your help! * Slade: (brushes his arm) Yes, you seemed to have everything under control. Raven can still be saved. (Starfire tackles him and pins him on the wall) * Starfire: You will not dishonor our friend with your trickery! * Cyborg: Whatever you're selling we're not buying! * Slade: Think of me what you will. But what Trigon did, even I wouldn't wish on this world. * Cyborg: It's a little late for "I'm sorry!" * Slade: You mistake my generosity for regret, Cyborg. I only offered my assistance because it suits me. * Starfire: (put Slade down) But we saw Raven become the portal! She was destroyed! * '-' * - * - * - * Slade: Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth. That part of her existence is complete, but another part still remains. For the moment. * Robin: Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? * '-' * - * Slade: My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back or not? * Cyborg: Just tell us where she is and we'll take it from there. * Slade: There will be no we. This is a journey only one of you may take. * Beast Boy: No deal! She's our friend! All of us are going! * Slade: Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You've failed to realize Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied. * Cyborg: And how do you expect us to do that?! We already tried fighting him and look where it got us! * Slade: It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy? I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure. * Robin: I'll go with you. * Starfire: Robin, no! * Robin: If there is even the slightest chance to save Raven, what choice do we have? * '-' * - * - * - * - * - * - * Slade: The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power. (hands out the ring of Azar) With this, you might be able to survive. It's a ring of Azar. Forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that works. (Starfire takes the ring from Slade's hand) * Robin: I know you can do it. (hugs Starfire) * Cyborg: It may get ugly, but don't worry. We'll keep them busy. * Beast Boy: Yeah, just wait til Trigon and the villains get slopped with my pattened wet-willie maneuver. * Robin: He won't know what hit him. * Slade: Your good-byes are really quite touching, but we have work to do. (Slade turns and leaves as Robin and Starfire stare at each other for a moment) Fellas. (Robin, Pooh, Otis, and Twilight follows Slade then turns to his friends) * Robin: We'll bring her back. I promise. (leaves) Trigon creates the clones Robin, Pooh, Otis, Twilight, and Slade's journey Titans vs Evil Titans Round I The 4 heroes founf young Raven Trigon and the Villains knew about the plan Evil Starfire: (laughs) (whispers) They're trying to distract you so Robin can- Trigon: I know. Goofy: He knows?! Cyborg: He knows. They're just been toying with us. Human Rainbow Dash: Our plan is blown. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Trigon: I was aware of this rescue mission before your small minds had even consealed it. But we have known from the beginning that your plan was in... no threat. Raven finally remembers Raven: Robin, why are you and your friends doing this? Robin: You do remember, don't you? Raven: (nods) The story he was telling, I can see it. Bits of pieces, you, our friends, my father, like it was a dream. A nightmare, whatever it was, it's over. Robin: Raven, there may still be a way too- Raven: Noboby can't stop him, I remember that. You guys came down here for nothing. Robin: We came down here for you. - - Raven: Why? I can't help! My powers can from him, and now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore. There was... a prophecy, Robin. And it became true. It's all over now. Robin: Yeah, it's the end of the world. But so what? We're still here, still fighting,... still friends. Raven: Look at me, you guys! There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope! Robin: Then I guess, I'll just have to have enough for the both of us. '-' - - (Robins gets Raven on his back, and they continue to find a way out) Heroes Vs. Villains Ending (At the Titans Tower) * Cyborg: That's right, yo! Four eyes and the villains are history, his ghoulies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe! * SpongeBob: And we got to celebrate for this fight. * Cyborg: You've got that right, Spongyboy! Who wants french toast? * Starfire: Oh, yes, me please! I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts! * Beast Boy: And I've got enough tofu bacon for anybody who wants it. * Cyborg: So, just enough for you? * Beast Boy: Actually. * Starfire: (takes the bacon and places them on her head) Observe: I am a rofien zobgar! (laughs) (Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the others pause for a minute) * Pig: What does that mean? * Starfire: On my planet, this is hilarious. * Raven: Slade got away? * Pooh: Yes, he did. * Robin: If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready. * Raven: How do you do it, guys? * Otis: Do what actually? * Raven: Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out? * Robin: Because of you. You don't realize it, Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero. * Raven: I thought it was all over, and now suddenly.... * Robin: You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny. * Raven: I guess in the end...there really is no end. Just new beginnings. (turns to her friends) So what's the deal? Are we having a party in here, or not? (joins her friends) * Starfire: Glorious! Let's partake in the eating of earthly breakfast foods! * Beast Boy: Sure we have enough tofu bacon? * Cyborg: Very nice. (Then the movie is over and go back to Timmy) * Wanda: It's about Bowser finally kinapped Pooh and destroy his brain with a bendy straw? * Timmy: NO!!! It's about Pooh and his friends visited the Teen Titans and help them with Raven with her big dark secret from destroying the Earth! (Then he saw it over already) AHHHHH!!! * Cosmo: WOW!!! I'll bet that was really cool! I sure wish we saw that. * Wanda: Uh, that's okay, Timmy. I sure they run it again. Well, what you want to do until than? (Then Timmy make a World Pool again, on Cosmo Wanda, again) * Both: AHHHH!!!! (THE END) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts